Sauve moi si tu peux
by mi-ange mi-demon
Summary: Severus Snape a toujours protégé Harry. Mais alors que la guerre est finie, un autre danger menace à nouveau la vie du jeune homme.Un danger nommé Harry Potter! Severus parviendra-t-il cette fois a le sauver... de lui-même? Slash SS/HP
1. Prologue

Salutation à tous et surtout à toutes ! ^^

Je suis très heureuse (et aussi très angoissée) de vous présenter ma première fic, et par conséquent mon premier slash ! Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en écrire, préférant en lire, mais l'envie était très forte et après un violent combat intérieur entre mes deux moi, c'est mon côté démon (et pervers) qui a remporté la victoire !

C'est pourquoi j'aimerais des avis sincères sur ce que j'écris et je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos remarques, de vos impressions et de vos critiques, de préférence objectives et argumentées, et qui pourront me permettre de m'améliorer. Mais j'accepte aussi les compliments ! ^^

Concernant ce premier chapitre, vous remarquerez qu'il est plutôt cocasse, mais ce sera de plus en plus sombre dans les suivants !

Voilà, j'espère avoir suscité votre curiosité et que vous apprécierez !

**Disclamer** : L'histoire, les personnages…tout est à moi ! Mais si, dans mes rêves ! Sinon, dans la réalité, (f..k la réalité !) tout est à JKR, évidemment. Sniff.

**Warning** : cette fic comportera des relations sexuelles entre deux personnes de même sexe, homophobes s'abstenir !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

.

Harry dédaigna royalement les petits-fours et autres mets succulents qui traînaient sur le buffet et se servit un autre verre de champagne. Son troisième depuis qu'il était arrivé. C'était plutôt raisonnable…si on ne comptait pas toutes les bières ou les litres de whisky qu'il s'était enfilé au cours de la journée.

Mais après tout, c'était sensé être la fête !

N'avait-il pas vaincu Voldemort pour de bon, deux mois auparavant ?

Et ce soir, il avait bien évidemment été convié par le nouveau ministre de la magie pour célébrer cet heureux évènement. Tout le gratin de la communauté sorcière avait répondu présent et tout un chacun entretenait l'espoir de poser aux côtés du Sauveur ou de lui serrer la main. Encore fallait-il qu'Harry leur accorde un tant soit peu d'attention. Mais il préférait nettement faire la connaissance des milliers de petites bulles qui emplissaient son verre.

_- Ah M. Potter ! Je suis vraiment ravi que vous soyez parmi nous ce soir. Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de faire un discours ? _demanda le ministre qui s'était approché du jeune héros.

- _Un discours ? J'adore les discours ! _s'exclama aussitôt Harry avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

Il vida son verre d'un seul coup _avant d'en reprendre un autre _ et sous les acclamations de la foule, il monta sur l'estrade avec un grand sourire.

- _Merci ! C'est ça merci_, s'impatienta-t-il alors que les invités battaient toujours des mains d'un air admiratif.

Une fois le silence rétablit, Harry put enfin s'adresser à l'assemblée :

- _Alors pour faire un discours… il me faut mes notes. Où sont mes notes ? _dit-il en cherchant activement dans ses poches. _Ah mais j'suis bête. J'en ai pas ! Oh et puis, on s'en fout…_

L'assemblée, croyant à un trait d'humour, éclata de rire.

- _Mais quelle bande de cons !_ gloussa Harry sans aucune discrétion.

Il y eu à nouveau quelques rires, mais ils étaient plus timides et gênés cette fois-ci. Avec une voix toujours aussi joviale, Harry reprit :

- _Alors moi, je lève mon verre à tous les valeureux combattants qui ont donné leurs vies pour cette victoire ! A tous ceux qui se sont battus pour sauver vos misérables petites fesses pendant que vous vous cachiez comme des lâches ou que vous rampiez aux pieds de ce cher Tommy… _

Sans faire cas des regards étonnés, choqués ou indignés qu'il avait provoqués, Harry poursuivit son discours qui s'apparentait plus à un acte d'accusation qu'à un hommage envers les victimes de la guerre.

- _Aux héros de la guerre !_ lança-t-il à la fin en avalant cul sec son verre.

Les autres reprirent la dernière phrase, sans vraiment d'enthousiasme, mais personne n'eut le courage de protester ou de s'attaquer aux paroles insultantes du jeune homme.

De toute façon, que pouvaient-ils dire ?

Harry Potter était un héros. Le Sauveur !

- _Hum… c'était un magnifique discours M. Potter ! Nous sommes tous…,_ déclara le ministre mal à l'aise, mais lui aussi conscient d'être redevable envers l'ex-gryffondor.

Harry ne perdit pas son temps à l'écouter et avait déjà quitté l'estrade. Il n'avait plus le temps de se montrer courtois ou de prendre des gants avec les autres.

La guerre était finie depuis deux mois seulement. Il avait vaincu Voldemort au bout d'une longue lutte acharnée. Il y avait de quoi être heureux ! Libre, il était enfin libre ! Il avait vingt-deux ans et plus de mage noir à ses trousses, plus de prophétie, plus de combats. Il avait gagné. Mais en gagnant, il avait tout perdu.

A quoi bon avoir vaincu et survécu si tous ses proches, tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts ? Il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. La majorité de la famille Weasley avait été décimée. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Rémus… Tous. Ils étaient tous morts. Ils étaient partis sans lui. Ils l'avaient abandonné. Il était tout seul.

Alors qu'en avait-il à faire de froisser quelques personnalités qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ? Aucun d'eux n'avait participé à la guerre. Il n'avait vu aucune de ces têtes d'aristocrates sur le champ de bataille. En quel honneur il leur témoignerait du respect ?

Rien. Il n'en avait rien à faire.

Après avoir enterré ses amis, Harry avait radicalement changé. Mais pas physiquement. Il était toujours aussi séduisant avec son corps athlétique, ses cheveux noir corbeau et indomptables, ses magnifiques yeux verts qui n'étaient plus cachés par d'horribles lunettes rondes.

Mais c'est surtout dans son comportement qu'on pouvait observer un changement radical. Il pouvait passer des jours sans manger et s'en dormir, tant qu'il y avait de l'alcool. Il était devenu un habitué des boîtes de nuits et collectionnait les amants d'un soir. La plupart du temps, il était dans un état second.

Oui. Harry Potter avait bien changé.

Mais personne ne pouvait et n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Le désormais Sauveur s'apprêtait à avaler un énième verre quand une main ferme l'arrêta soudain dans son élan, en saisissant son poignet.

- _Je crois que vous avez assez bu pour le reste de l'année Potter_, dit la voix froide à qui appartenait la main.

Mécontent, Harry s'apprêtait à dire ses quatre vérités à l'enquiquineur quand il fini par le reconnaître.

- _Ah ! Professeur Spane ! Quelle heureuse surprise de vous trouver ici_ ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils étaient tous morts…enfin, presque !

Snape lança un regard foudroyant au jeune homme qui avait écorché son nom mais resta parfaitement stoïque.

- _Le proverbe moldu dit vrai alors : ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui s'en vont en premier…et les bâtards graisseux en dernier !_ s'esclaffa Harry.

- _Ravi de vous revoir également Potter !_ dit Snape d'une voix glaciale.

- _Bah, puisque vous êtes en vie, on va trinquer ensemble ! Hey garçon, un autre verre pour le professeur Naspe !_

Un regard noir de la part de l'ex-espion démotiva le serveur à s'approcher. Et à nouveau, Snape dut intervenir pour empêcher Harry de porter le verre à sa bouche, renversant la moitié du champagne sur le sol carrelé.

- _Mais euh !_ protesta Harry en faisant une moue boudeuse, digne d'un enfant de quatre ans.

-_Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous faire toujours remarquer, Potter ? Même quand les projecteurs sont déjà braqués sur vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'en vouloir toujours plus, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous agissez comme un véritable gamin !_

- _Vieille chauve-souris pas belle !_ maugréa Harry dans sa barbe et en défiant l'homme de ses yeux verts.

L'homme en question lui retira le verre des mains et se retourna pour le reposer sur la table. Harry profita de ce laps de temps pour s'accaparer la bouteille de champagne mais avant de pouvoir s'enfuir avec sa nouvelle acquisition, Snape avait violemment attrapé son bras et le serrait de toutes ses forces.

- _J'ai dit non Potter !_ gronda-t-il.

Sous la douleur, Harry se dégagea vivement et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était grave et menaçante.

- _Je vous interdis de me donner des ordres ou de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas, Snape ! Touchez-moi encore une fois et je vous jure que vous allez fortement le regretter, est-ce clair ?_

La grande table se mit à trembler sous la puissance magique du jeune homme en colère. Snape eut l'intelligence de ne pas bouger tandis qu'Harry avalait un dernier verre. Puis, le jeune homme le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant d'aller se fondre dans la masse des invités.

Harry était à présent dans le grand jardin, adossé à un mur. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui et dut faire un effort considérable pour se rappeler d'où venait cette bouche vorace qui le léchait et l'embrassait sans aucune pudeur.

C'était encore flou mais, après une intense réflexion, il se souvenait vaguement de s'être fait accoster par un beau jeune homme, alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement parmi tout ce beau monde. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation qu'il avait suivi l'inconnu quand celui-ci avait voulu l'écarter de la fête. Mais comment s'appelait-il déjà, son jeune Apollon ? François ? Daniel ? Eric ?

- _Pas grave, on va t'appeler Machin ! _, décida Harry à haute voix et en haussant les épaules.

Content d'avoir résolu ce problème, le Sauveur put enfin se concentrer sur la langue mutine et les mains baladeuses qui parcouraient son corps.

Le rebaptisé Machin, qui avait fini par baisser son pantalon et son caleçon, frottait à présent d'une manière indécente son érection sur le corps d'Harry en haletant de plus en plus fort. Aussi vorace que Ron Weasley devant un large choix de gâteaux en tout genre.

Le regard d'Harry se voila à cette pensée, son sourire se fana et son air enjoué disparu.

- _Stop_ ! dit-il d'une voix faible.

- _Non. Laisse-moi faire, tu vas aimer. _

- _J'suis fatigué, arrête maintenant,_ implora Harry dont la tête tournait. Il avait la nausée.

Il tenta de repousser l'inconnu mais l'autre le plaqua plus fortement contre le mur. Il se faisait de plus en plus violent et empressé. Machin glissa alors sa main dans le pantalon du Sauveur, et se mit à faire de rapides va-et-vient sur le membre d'Harry qui ne réagissait cependant pas.

Alors que l'inconnu commençait à baisser le pantalon d'Harry pour passer à l'étape suivante, il fut brusquement projeté par terre.

- _Hey ! Mais ça ne va pas ! De quoi tu te mêles espèce de…_

L'inconnu pâlit quand il découvrit l'homme tout en noir qui pointait sa baguette sur lui.

- _Je vous conseille de dégager avant qu'un malheureux accident ne survienne,_ dit Snape d'une voix glaciale en baissant sa baguette lentement jusqu'au pénis dressé du chaud lapin.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde pour obéir et, réajustant difficilement son pantalon, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

-_Au revoir Machin !_ lança Harry en gloussant.

Il sentit deux puissants bras le retenir alors que ses jambes commençaient à faiblir.

- _Dracula qui sauve Harry Potter de Van Helsing, c'est hilarant,_ pouffa encore Harry en s'agrippant à son aîné.

- _Il n'y a rien d'hilarant, Potter. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, cet imbécile vous aurait sans doute violé !_

Snape soupira quand il vit que sa remarque n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter le jeune homme plus que ça.

- _Partons_, dit-il plus doucement.

Il agrippa le bras d'Harry et les fit transplaner. A peine furent-ils arrivés devant les grilles d'un manoir qu'Harry tomba à genoux pour vomir. Puis, Snape aida le jeune homme trop faible à marcher jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Arrivés dans la chambre, sobre mais belle, il allongea Harry sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller.

- _Mmm ! J'ai toujours su que vous vouliez me mettre dans votre lit !_ susurra Harry d'un air aguicheur.

- _Vous êtes soul Potter !_ soupira encore l'ex-professeur.

- _Ah ah, j'avais remarqué Snape ! Mais vous n'avez pas perdu vos talents d'espionnage, félicitations._

Après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures, Snape s'attaqua alors au pantalon du Sauveur.

- _Pour un bâtard graisseux, vous êtes plutôt canon en fin de compte,_ fit remarquer Harry en détaillant le corps devant lui.

- _Taisez vous Potter, vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites,_ ordonna Snape de plus en plus agacé.

- _Vous croyez que je mens ?_ répliqua Harry d'une voix sensuelle en prenant la main de l'homme et en la posant sur la bosse qui déformait à présent son caleçon. _Lui ne ment pas ! Machin n'a pas eu le même effet sur moi, vous savez._

Severus retira sa main vivement et obligea Harry à rester allongé. Mais le Gryffondor, qui n'avait plus que son boxer, n'avait pas l'intention de se tenir tranquille.

- _J'ai envie de toi Severus !_ gémit-il en se caressant lentement.

Snape se contenta de rabattre les couvertures sur le jeune homme, ce qui eut le don d'énerver ce dernier. D'un mouvement brusque, Harry jeta la couverture par terre et se redressa sur le lit.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour me sauter Snape ? Vous en mourrez d'envie, avouez-le !_

- _Fermez-la Potter !_

- _Vous devriez en profiter, sauter le Sauveur, il y en a beaucoup qui aimerait être à votre place, vous savez ! _

Snape ramassa la couverture, essayant vainement de garder son calme, et pour la deuxième fois, Harry la jeta par terre.

-_ Allez Severus, baise-moi ! _

Snape attrapa alors durement la mâchoire du jeune homme pour le faire taire et le forcer à l'écouter.

- _Ça suffit Potter ! Je sais que vous souffrez mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous les ramènerez ! Ce n'est pas en vous détruisant comme vous le faites que vous oublierez la mort de vos amis et la douleur que vous ressentez ! Et je refuse de vous_ _regarder sombrer sans rien faire. _

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait l'homme comme une biche apeurée. Snape relâcha Harry et le recoucha doucement sur le lit.

- _Il faut que tu dormes maintenant,_ dit-il d'une voix plus douce en bordant pour la troisième fois le jeune homme.

Harry obtempéra finalement et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir. Il ne vit donc pas son sauveur lui caresser tendrement les cheveux durant de longues minutes.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange, je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant. Tu n'es pas seul,_ murmura Severus en posant un délicat baiser sur le front du bel endormi.

A suivre…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Suite ou pas suite ? ^ ^<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou les amis !

Ben ouais, maintenant, on est potes, youpi ! ^v^ Mais non, partez pas, je suis gentille ! Très gentille ! Diaboliquement gentille ! Mouahahah !

Enfin… bref !

**Merci beaucoup** d'avoir accueilli mon tout premier chapitre avec autant d'enthousiasme et d'avoir réclamé unanimement une suite ! Mon côté diablotin, à l'origine de cette fic je le rappelle, n'a pas cessé de danser sur mon épaule en chantant à tue-tête « _c'est la salsa du démon, c'est la salsa du démon _! » à chaque nouvelle review. En plus, elles étaient toutes super sympa, que du bonheur !

Pour vous remercier de m'avoir laissé vos commentaires, de m'avoir ajouté dans vos alertes et même dans vos favoris ( par contre, interdiction de me retirer ensuite, hein !) ou de m'avoir tout simplement lu, j'ai fait en sorte d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre aussi vite que possible. C'est que certaines d'entre vous sont de petites impatientes ! ^_^

**Précision assez importante** avant de vous laisser à votre lecture (oui, je sais, je parle beaucoup !) : Cette fic ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et 7. En gros, Severus n'est pas sensé avoir aimé Lily. Il n'y a qu'Harry dans son cœur ! (tant mieux pour lui et pour nous). Quant à sa haine viscérale envers James, et ben là, on s'en fout, ce n'est pas utile d'en faire toute une histoire, puisque JKR en a déjà fait une !^^ (tant mieux pour Harry et tant mieux pour nous)

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse review anonyme<strong> :

**yukiUlove101** : Ma première review ! C'est toi ! hip hip hip ! Houra ! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies le début de mon histoire. Merci beaucoup ! Donc tu vois, j'ai fait en sorte de respecter les délais pour poster la suite rapidement, la preuve que je suis zentille !^ ^. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur et que tu apprécieras! A bientôt

* * *

><p>Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer fort, pour le protéger…pour l'aimer, tout simplement.<p>

Et oui ! Lui, Severus Snape était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harry Potter !

Mais qui l'eût cru ?

Il était sensé détester celui qu'on surnommait à l'époque l'Élu ou le Survivant ! Et il l'avait suffisamment prouvé lors de la scolarité du Gryffondor et d'avantage plus tard, lors des réunions de l'Ordre alors qu'Harry n'était même plus étudiant.

Mais Severus était très fort pour cacher la vérité. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce talent qu'il avait pu berner le plus redoutable mage noir de tous les temps et l'espionner toutes ces années pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Personne ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi _et surtout pour qui_ il prenait de tels risques.

Seul Dumbledore avait su. Evidemment !

Les premières années, quand Harry avait fait son entrée à Poudlard, il avait été obligé de protéger le garçon seulement parce que son Directeur et mentor le lui avait demandé et pour racheter ses erreurs passées. Il devait uniquement le protéger, pas se montrer… gentil !

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il commençait à s'attacher au gamin. Et plus il redoutait le jour où Harry finirait par affronter Voldemort et réaliser la prophétie : tuer ou être tué !

S'il s'était écouté, il n'aurait pas hésité à enfermer le gamin dans ses cachots jusqu'à ce que Voldemort finisse par mourir de vieillesse ! C'était une façon comme une autre de le protéger, non ?

Mais il savait que c'était impossible, hélas. Il devait se contenter de le surveiller et de le protéger de près et surtout de loin, en prenant soin de rester caché dans l'ombre, lui et ses sentiments.

Sentiments qui avaient radicalement évolués, une fois la scolarité d'Harry finie ! Il faut dire que sans son uniforme et sans ses lunettes d'adolescent, il était difficile de considérer encore le jeune homme comme un gamin. Severus avait ressenti une vive chaleur s'insérer dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'il détaillait la silhouette séduisante et le visage mature en face de lui. Ce jour-là, il avait été incapable d'écouter un seul mot lors de la réunion hebdomadaire de l'Ordre.

Il avait dû se montrer encore plus froid et plus méprisant envers le jeune homme pour ne pas dévoiler le désir qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour. Et pour se protéger lui-même surtout.

La guerre avait été longue et terrible. Harry avait vu ses proches s'en aller les uns après les autres. L'an dernier, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de fermer définitivement les yeux, ce qui avait été un coup dur pour les combattants de la Lumière. Mais malgré sa peine, Harry était resté fort et n'avait pas baissé les bras. Avec ses deux meilleurs amis, il continuait sans relâche de se battre et de garder espoir. Severus avait été admiratif d'un tel courage et d'une telle force mentale.

Et puis ensuite, il y avait eu la grande bataille finale…

Severus caressa légèrement la joue du jeune homme. Ça lui faisait mal de voir son ange sombrer dans les ténèbres peu à peu. Il n'avait pas été là pour lui après la défaite de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas pu le consoler et s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise. En somme, il n'avait pas su le protéger. Normal, il avait passé près d'un mois-et-demi à Sainte-Mangouste pour se remettre de ses blessures.

Lorsqu'il avait appris par les journaux de quelle façon Harry tentait de surmonter la perte de ses amis, il avait eu peur. Peur qu'il se fasse du mal. Peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Peur de le perdre ! Il avait insisté pour quitter l'hôpital sur le champ, en dépit des conseils des médicomages qui préconisaient plus de repos. Comme s'il pouvait se reposer en sachant qu'Harry était en danger!

Harry finit par se réveiller alors que le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment déjà. Il grogna avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Merlin, il avait un mal de tête épouvantable !

- _Réveil difficile, Potter ?_ demanda une voix narquoise à sa droite.

- _Snape ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?_ questionna Harry en se redressant brusquement.

Au ricanement de son ancien professeur, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Étrange. Il ne reconnaissait ni les meubles, ni le papier peint de la chambre qu'il occupait.

- _Ok ! Je reformule ma question dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que je fais chez vous, Snape ? _soupira-t-il en se rallongeant d'un air las.

Il était incapable de se rappeler comment il avait atterri là.

-_Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Je suis déçu Potter. Comment avez-vous pu oublier les magnifiques déclarations que vous m'avez faites hier soir et votre envie si pressante que… quels étaient vos mots déjà, ah oui…que je vous baise !_

Quelques flashs vinrent malheureusement confirmer la version du sorcier. Harry se revoyait se faire peloter par un certain Machin _drôle de nom !_, se faire déshabiller par Snape, se caresser devant Snape… Sans rougir, il remarqua alors qu'il ne portait que son boxer.

- _Et est-ce qu'on a…_

- _Non_, répondit aussitôt Severus d'un ton neutre.

- _Oh. Tant mieux, _répondit Harry comme si Severus n'avait fait que lui annoncer qu'il ne pleuvrait pas aujourd'hui.

Harry n'avait même pas l'air embarrassé ou inquiet, comme si le fait de se réveiller à moitié nu et à moitié amnésique dans un lit autre que le sien était une situation des plus banales. Severus avait une terrible envie de le secouer !

-_Bien. Je suppose que vous voulez des remerciements pour m'avoir _encore_ sorti du pétrin et des excuses pour mon comportement grossier ? _demanda Harry d'une voix encore plus las.

Il faut dire qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de s'excuser. Et puis présenter des excuses à Snape, ça ne le réjouissait vraiment pas. Est-ce qu'il s'était déjà excusé, lui, pour l'avoir martyrisé tout au long de sa vie ?

_- Gardez vos remerciements et vos excuses Potter, surtout si elles ne sont pas sincères, _cracha Severus d'un ton exaspéré_._

_- Je ne vous avais rien demandé en même temps ! J'étais en très bonne compagnie avant que vous ne me kidnappiez ! _s'énerva Harry en se redressant de nouveau vivement.

Mauvaise idée ! La pièce s'était mise à tourner à toute vitesse, il avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez devant la mauvaise foi du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'air très bien d'ailleurs, vu son teint qui virait au vert. Il lui tendit un verre remplit d'un liquide orange et dit, avec un soupir.

_- Buvez ça, c'est pour votre tête._

Il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec Harry. Ce dernier se saisit du verre, étonné que le maître des potions lâche aussi vite l'affaire au lieu de se lancer dans un monologue sur l'ingratitude et l'arrogance légendaires du trop célèbre Harry Potter. Mais sa main tremblait légèrement. Il n'avait même pas la force de lever un verre !

Il eut un sursaut quand il sentit un poids s'affaisser doucement sur le lit, à ses côtés, et il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'une main fine s'enroula autour de la sienne pour l'aider à boire.

Là c'était certain, quelque chose clochait !

Pourquoi l'homme faisait preuve d'autant de douceur ?

- _Vous ne pouvez plus continuer comme cela, Potter._ _Passer vos nuits à boire, à sortir, faire la fête… Ce n'est pas une vie. Et vous finirez par avoir des problèmes_, dit Severus d'une voix douce en s'efforçant de résister à l'envie de passer une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés du Gryffondor.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- _Que voulez-vous qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis Harry Potter ! Le Survivant, le Sauveur ! _déclara-t-il avec un dégoût perceptible dans la voix.

Il ne vit pas l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage habituellement impassible du maître des potions qui, d'une voix hésitante, reprit :

- _Vous devriez en tout cas faire plus attention à vos... fréquentations. La plupart des gens ne voient qu'une occasion de profiter de vous._

- _C'est moi qui profite d'eux ! Je ne donne jamais mon cul, c'est les autres qui sont ravis de me l'offrir !_, s'esclaffa Harry d'une voix mauvaise.

Severus ne pipa mot sur la vulgarité du jeune homme, bien qu'il détestait entendre ce genre de propos sortir de la bouche du garçon innocent qu'il avait connu.

- _Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à faire le deuil de vos proches…_

- _Stop !_ _Je_ _ne veux pas parler de ça, Snape, et je vous interdis de le faire devant moi ! _gronda immédiatement Harry

- _Je connais des psychomages compétents et discrets…_

- _Dans ce cas, libre à vous d'aller en consulter, mais foutez-moi la paix avec ça!_ l'interrompit Harry une fois de plus.

Le jeune homme s'était à présent levé et du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, il foudroyait l'ex-espion du regard. La magie crépitait sauvagement à travers la pièce, signe qu'il était très puissant et surtout très énervé.

Severus préféra ne pas insister. Pas qu'il ait peur de lui. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Harry se braque et décide de s'en aller. Qui sait où et dans quel état il le retrouverait ?

S'il le retrouvait…

Il allait devoir prendre _énormément_ sur lui, tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche pour ne pas froisser le jeune homme, garder ses mains loin du cou de ce même jeune homme pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'étrangler chaque fois qu'il dépasserait les bornes…Oh Merlin ! C'était tout simplement impossible !

- _La salle de bain est juste à côté_, reprit finalement Severus d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder calme. _Vos vêtements ont été lavés et repassés. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous déplacer ?_

- _Non, c'est bon. Ça va mieux à présent._

La colère d'Harry était retombée aussi vite qu'un soufflé. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et demanda tout de même, d'un air suspicieux :

- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé hier soir pour me ramener ensuite chez vous ? Vous auriez pu me laisser ou même en profiter pour m'humilier ou vous moquer. Alors pourquoi ?_

- _C'est évident, non ?_ répondit Severus d'une voix douce, avec un très léger sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ce n'était pas si évident que ça !

- _J'ai promis à Dumbledore de vous protéger, Potter_, _alors c'est ce que je fais_, expliqua Severus en détournant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas entièrement un mensonge. Mais ce n'était certainement plus la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à Harry qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il l'aimait à en devenir fou ! Hors de question de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était trop vieux pour Harry. Trop laid. Trop… Snape !

- _Je vois_, fit simplement Harry qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air fâché ni même déçu par cet éclaircissement tout bête.

Avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, il ajouta, froidement :

- _Dumbledore est mort, Snape. Vous pouvez arrêter de lui obéir ou d'exaucer ses quatre volontés à présent !_ _Et je ne suis plus un enfant, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège_.

Severus ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il devait faire preuve de calme, de patience et de compréhension.

Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas dans son état normal. Qu'il se montrait insensible et parfois cruel pour se protéger.

…

Lorsqu'Harry sortit enfin de la salle de bain, frais et dispos, un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait dans un coin de la chambre, aménagé comme un petit salon : des toasts, des œufs brouillés, du jus de citrouille… Harry fit une grimace écœurée.

- _Je crois que je vais vomir, _gémit-il.

- _Je vous préviens Potter, vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans avoir avalé quelque chose de consistant._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Snape pensait-il vraiment avoir une quelconque autorité sur lui ? Il y a quelques mois, le ton autoritaire et le regard sévère du sorcier plus âgé auraient sans aucun doute fait leur petit effet, mais à présent, il s'en fichait royalement !

Severus dut comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à coopérer de son plein gré, puisqu'il ajouta d'une voix doucereusement menaçante :

- _Vous préférez sans doute que je vous cloue sur votre chaise et que je vous donne la becquée ? Vous savez que j'en suis capable, Potter !_

- _Ok, ok c'est bon ! Je mange regardez. Miam ! _fit sarcastiquement Harry en avalant un bout de toast sans aucun enthousiasme.

Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il grignota plus qu'il ne mangea sous l'œil critique _mais patient_ du maître des potions, Harry fit le tour de la chambre qui l'avait accueillie durant la nuit.

- _C'est assez sympa ici. J'ignorais que vous étiez du genre à avoir des chambres d'amis étant donné votre côté…vous savez…, enfin bref._

_- Ce n'est effectivement pas mon genre, _répondit Severus en tachant d'ignorer de quel "côté" Harry faisait référence.

Le jeune homme réfléchit avant d'afficher un air étonné :

- _Vous voulez dire que c'est votre propre chambre ?_

- _Vous pensiez sans doute que je dormais dans une grotte ou dans une salle de torture _? ricana Severus avec son habituel rictus méprisant.

-_Vous m'avez laissé dormir dans __VOTRE__ chambre et dans __VOTRE__ lit ? _insista de nouveau Harry, n'arrivant visiblement pas à le croire.

- _Je vous rassure Potter, j'ai dormi sur le canapé ! _précisa Severus exaspéré et persuadé qu'Harry serait dégoûté seulement à l'idée de partager le même lit que l'affreuse chauve-souris des cachots !

Harry examina attentivement l'homme aux robes noires, comme s'il tentait de résoudre une énigme particulièrement coriace.

- _Merci_, finit-il par dire d'une voix basse et les yeux fixés sur son verre encore plein de jus de citrouille.

Conscient qu'Harry n'avait certainement plus l'habitude de prononcer _et de penser_ ce mot, Severus eut la décence de ne pas le faire répéter ni même de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Le jeune homme continua de contempler longuement le jus de citrouille d'un air méprisant.

- _Plus sérieusement, Snape… vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?_ demanda t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

- _Bien sûr que oui, Potter. J'ai aussi du thé si vous préférez ! _proposa Severus, goguenard.

- _Vraiment très drôle !_ s'esclaffa faussement Harry. Toutefois, il ne put retenir un léger sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de discuter aussi naturellement avec cet homme, d'habitude si froid et si distant.

Harry avait fini son petit-déjeuner depuis un bon moment déjà _ il avait en fait décrété qu'il avait fini en dépit du fait que son assiette était encore à moitié pleine_ et se demandait à présent pourquoi Snape ne l'avait pas encore chassé de chez lui. Mais il n'allait certainement pas poser la question. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'homme réalise effectivement que son ancien élève honni squattait chez lui depuis assez longtemps comme ça.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas envie de partir, pas tout de suite. Parce qu'il savait que dès qu'il franchirait le seuil de la porte, il serait de nouveau seul. Et comme d'habitude, il irait n'importe où, même en enfer, pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez lui, dans la maison qu'il avait héritée de son parrain. Dans la maison où Ron et Hermione l'avaient rejoint après leur scolarité… et qui était désormais vide.

Il sentit une main sur la sienne, tandis qu'une voix inquiète hélait son nom. Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva brusquement :

- _Je… il vaut mieux que je m'en aille à présent_.

- _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir, vous savez_, risqua Severus en retenant avec une infinie douceur le bras du jeune homme. _Vous êtes le bienvenu ici et ça ne me dérange pas que vous restiez… aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez._

Légèrement hébété, Harry leva lentement les yeux vers le sorcier pour découvrir deux iris noirs mais brillants. Presque…ensorcelants.

- _Ok, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Snape ?_ finit-il par demander en souriant.

Ce simple sourire fut comme une bénédiction pour Severus. Harry était si beau quand il souriait. Heureusement que ses talents d'occlumens l'aidaient à garder le contrôle de ses émotions et à rester impassible.

-_Vous me faites visiter le reste de la maison ? _sollicita Harry, curieux de découvrir l'intimité de l'homme généralement si mystérieux.

- _Si vous voulez, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir, en fait. Les autres pièces ne sont pas vraiment aménagées._

Tandis qu'ils visitaient une à une les immenses pièces abandonnées, ou plutôt emplies de cartons de livres et de potions, Severus expliqua à Harry qu'il venait d'acquérir ce manoir mais qu'il ne se voyait pas y vivre. A présent que la guerre était finie, il avait bien envie de quitter l'Angleterre et de s'installer dans un endroit paisible, dans une petite maisonnée. Pourquoi pas aux tréfonds du Canada ?

- _Mais_ _qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici ? _l'interrogea Harry, étonné.

Severus hésita et lorsqu'il prit la parole, il sembla peser chaque mot :

- _Disons que j'ai une dernière mission à accomplir et qu'ensuite, je ne suis pas trop pressé de m'en aller…de tout abandonner_.

De t'abandonner, aurait-il voulu dire à la place.

- _Je trouve ça con si vous voulez mon avis !_ fit sèchement remarquer Harry.

- _Vous pouvez développer ? _demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil_._

-_ Pour commencer, vous n'en avez pas marre des "missions", Snape ? A croire que toutes celles dont vous a chargé l'Ordre durant la guerre ne vous ont pas suffit ! _s'énerva subitement Harry._ Vous avez tellement envie de jouer les héros ? Et puis vous voulez vous tirer d'ici mais vous hésitez, parce que soit- disant vous ne voulez pas tout abandonner. Mais abandonner quoi, Snape ? Vous n'avez pas encore compris qu'il n'y a plus rien ici, que tout est mort !_

- _Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous, êtes-vous encore ici ? Ou mieux, pourquoi ne pas essayer de remplir le vide, de tout reconstruire au lieu de passer votre temps à boire ou à baiser tout ce qui bouge ?_ risposta Severus en serrant les poings.

- _Je vous emmerde Snape !_

-_ Vous voulez la vérité, Potter ? Vous êtes lâche ! Ça fait deux mois que la guerre est finie et vous refusez de faire votre deuil. Vous préférez oublier votre douleur en vous comportant comme un gamin immature et capricieux qui croit que tout lui est permis parce qu'il est le putain de Sauveur !_

Dans un cri de rage, Harry envoya valser le maître des potions à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans même perdre le temps de sortir sa baguette.

A moitié sonné, Severus se rendit compte de son erreur. Il tenta de rattraper Harry qui avait déjà atteint le jardin.

- _Harry, je t'en prie, non !_

Trop tard. Le jeune homme avait transplané.

S'il n'en avait pas eu besoin pour réfléchir, Severus se serait fracassé la tête contre le mur. Comment avait-il pu perdre le contrôle et laisser Harry partir dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire tout ça, alors qu'il savait à quel point Harry souffrait ?

…

Cela faisait des heures que Severus parcourait la ville à la recherche d'Harry. Il était d'abord allé au Square, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là. Il avait fait tous les bars et toutes les boîtes de nuits moldues et sorcières qu'il savait qu'Harry fréquentait, mais il y en avait tellement. Il sillonnait toutes les rues de Londres, en vain.

Mais est-ce qu'Harry était toujours à Londres ?

S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il était à présent très tard, il faisait noir et pour combler le tout, il s'était mis à pleuvoir !

Fatigué et encore plus fou d'inquiétude, Severus rentra chez lui, mais seulement dans le but de s'éclaircir les idées et d'organiser d'autres recherches. Il était bien décidé à passer la nuit dehors s'il le fallait pour retrouver son ange.

Il venait d'enfiler une robe propre et sèche lorsqu'il entendit frapper doucement à la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, son cœur rata un battement avant de se mettre à cogner furieusement contre sa poitrine.

- _Harry !_ souffla-t-il sans pouvoir cacher le soulagement dans sa voix. _Ça va, tu n'as rien ?_

Il devait lutter pour ne pas prendre le jeune homme trempé dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre lui.

- _Je…je ne savais pas où aller et je… est-ce que je peux rester ici cette nuit ?_ _S'il vous plait,_ implora Harry, la tête basse et l'air désespéré. _Je ne veux pas être seul._

Après l'avoir fait entré, Severus obligea Harry à prendre une douche bien chaude et à avaler un bol de soupe tandis qu'il aménageait enfin l'une des pièces en chambre d'amis, en quelques coups de baguettes.

Mais lorsqu'il présenta sa nouvelle chambre à Harry, le jeune homme répéta dans un faible murmure :

- _Je ne veux pas rester seul_.

…

Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures, Severus regardait Harry dormir dans son propre lit.

Quand il avait été clair et net que le jeune homme ne voulait pas occuper la chambre d'amis, Severus n'avait pas discuté et l'avait conduit dans la sienne. Il avait refusé qu'Harry couche dans le canapé et réciproquement, Harry n'avait pas accepté que Severus dorme à nouveau hors de son lit, à cause de lui. Le jeune homme avait donc innocemment proposé qu'ils partagent le lit qui était suffisamment grand, juste pour cette nuit.

Severus avait accepté et pourtant, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le rejoindre. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

Et puis, Harry était trop vulnérable, il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation.

Son dilemme fut facilement résolu lorsqu'Harry se redressa brusquement en hurlant à plein poumons.

- _Harry ! Tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…_ tenta de rassurer Severus en se glissant dans le lit.

- _Non ! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ils sont morts ! Ils sont vraiment morts ! Pourquoi ?_ pleura Harry en se jetant dans les bras du sorcier qui se mit à le bercer tendrement en parsemant son crâne de petits baisers.

- _Je sais mon ange, et je les ramènerais si je pouvais, pour que tu cesses de souffrir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu cesses de souffrir._

Severus continua inlassablement de bercer le jeune homme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se calme et s'endorme, blottit dans ses bras.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre vaut-il une review de votre part ? Critique ou compliment, les deux sont toujours bénéfiques pour moi ! Mais bon, j'avoue que j'ai une petite préférence pour les compliments, surtout s'ils sont sincères ! A vous de voir ;)<p>

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines au moins ! Hey, ne m'engueulez pas, prenez-en vous plutôt à mes profs ! ^^ Big bisous


	3. Chapitre 2

Hello!

Merci de votre patience et pour vos reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

**Nancy** : J'ai cru comprendre que tu adorais les deux premiers chapitres ?^^ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage énormément. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à être régulière mais t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas lâcher cette fic !

**Ocean** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'ai envie que Severus exprime ses sentiments… sans pour autant lui enlever son petit côté snapien ! ^^ Mais bon, il a sa fierté aussi donc ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, surtout face à Harry qui risque de lui en faire baver. Je te laisse dévorer ce chapitre. Bon appétit !;)

**Kisis** : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, Severus avait conscience que c'était à lui de faire des concessions. Après tout, c'est lui qui aime Harry et c'est lui qui veut le sauver. Donc c'est lui qui a tout à perdre s'il ne fait pas de petits efforts ;) Reste à savoir si Harry finira par éprouver les mêmes sentiments que lui!

* * *

><p>Severus entra de nouveau dans la chambre d'amis où Harry s'était finalement installé dès son réveil, sans un mot.<p>

Il poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé. Cela faisait de longues heures qu'il était assis là, dans le fauteuil, en face de la fenêtre de laquelle il regardait sans vraiment voir les nuages gris défiler, les bras entourant ses jambes qu'il avait ramenées contre son torse.

Severus lui avait laissé des plateaux-repas qui étaient restés intacts. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'établir un dialogue, mais Harry répondait toujours _ quand il prenait la peine de répondre_ par monosyllabes et les yeux dans le vague.

Voilà ce qui restait d'Harry Potter, une fois qu'on allumait la lumière et qu'on prenait la peine de regarder.

Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer !

Il était hors de question pour Severus de laisser plus longtemps le jeune homme dans cet état catatonique ou autodestructeur. Il devait reprendre la situation en main, même si pour cela il devait reprendre son rôle d'insensible maître des cachots.

Et ce serait sans doute plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord cru.

En effet, Harry n'avait fait aucune allusion sur ce qui s'était passé la veille, après son terrible cauchemar. Comme s'il n'avait jamais pleuré dans les bras de son ex-professeur et comme si ce dernier ne l'avait jamais consolé de façon si…démonstrative.

Severus ignorait si c'était par honte ou par gêne que le jeune homme n'avait rien dit ou tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus, étant trop fatigué et trop bouleversé à ce moment-là. C'est surtout cette dernière hypothèse qu'il espérait.

Bien sûr, Severus n'avait pas pris le risque de soulever le sujet. Il s'en voulait déjà énormément pour cette marque de faiblesse. Oh oui, il avait été faible ! Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ses émotions à cause de tous les évènements qui s'étaient succédé la veille. Il s'était comporté comme un véritable Poufsouffle ! Résulta, il s'était beaucoup trop dévoilé, il avait mis en danger son secret.

Harry ne devait jamais rien savoir de ses sentiments !

_- Vous comptez rester là éternellement, Potter ?_ demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix volontairement sèche.

Silence.

Severus s'apprêtait à aller le secouer vigoureusement quand le jeune homme, sans se retourner, finit par répondre d'une voix basse mais où on décelait une pointe d'appréhension mêlé de reproche :

- _Vous avez dit que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais_.

Visiblement, Harry n'avait aucune envie de partir du manoir. Severus comprit qu'il avait là un avantage et qu'il devait en profiter. Il n'était pas un Poufsouffle mais un Serpentard par Merlin !

_- C'est exact, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit Potter, j'ai promis à Dumbledore de garder un œil sur vous, donc en fait, ça m'arrange de le faire sans avoir à sortir de chez moi, _dit-il d'un air ennuyé.

- _Ah ! _se contenta de répondre le jeune homme d'un ton neutre.

_- C'est le fait que vous restiez collé inutilement sur ce fauteuil qui m'agace !_ le houspilla Severus.

- _Ah !_ réitéra Harry sur le même ton.

Quoi « ah » ? Est-ce qu'il se fichait d'agacer son hôte ou se fichait-il lui-même de rester éternellement assis dans son divan ?

- _Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous, vous tenez tant à rester ici, en compagnie d'un homme que vous n'avez jamais apprécié…et réciproquement, _questionna Severus.

Harry haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- _Vocalement, Potter !_ exigea alors le maître des potions.

- _Vous savez très bien pourquoi je veux rester. Je ne veux pas rentrer au Square et je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller, j'en ai assez de courir de droite à gauche. Et puis…_

- _Et puis ?_

_- Ce que vous m'avez dit, hier…_

Severus se raidit à ces mots. Ses espoirs avaient étés vains, Harry avait tout entendu ! Comment allait-il pouvoir s'expliquer à présent ?

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir bloqué jusque-là, quand Harry poursuivit d'une voix hésitante :

- _Vous savez, quand vous avez dit que j'étais…que j'étais lâche et tout ça…Vous êtes le seul à avoir osé me dire mes quatre vérités en face. Vous êtes le seul à être resté normal avec moi depuis la fin de la guerre._

Et dire que Severus avait tantôt failli s'excuser pour son manque de tact ! Heureusement qu'il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de reconnaître ses torts.

- _Je vois_, dit Severus en tentant de cacher le soulagement et la satisfaction dans sa voix. _Mais_ _pour qu'on puisse cohabiter civilement tous les deux, vous savez qu'il y aura quelques règles à suivre, n'est-ce pas Potter ?_

_- De quel genre ? _soupira le jeune homme qui s'attendait au pire.

_- Premièrement, ayez la courtoisie de me regarder quand je vous parle, Potter ! J'en ai assez de m'adresser à votre dos!_

A contre cœur, Harry se retourna pour affronter le regard sévère du sorcier plus âgé.

Il était à présent vraiment difficile d'associer ce jeune homme fragile et déprimé avec le jeune effronté des précédents jours. Mais Severus ne devait pas faiblir. D'une voix toujours aussi sèche, il reprit :

- _Bien. Deuxièmement, j'exige un certain respect dans vos paroles comme dans votre comportement_. _Pas de grossièreté, d'insolence ou d'impolitesse._

- _Très bien, _soupira de nouveau Harry résigné avant d'ajouter rapidement, _Monsieur_.

- _Troisièmement, il est hors de question que vous restiez enfermé sur vous-même ou à végéter toute la journée_ _comme en ce moment_. _Trouvez-vous une occupation intelligente et utile_.

- _Très bien Monsieur_, répondit mécaniquement le jeune homme.

- _Quatrièmement, je veux que vous m'informiez si vous sortez, je sais que vous n'êtes plus un enfant mais c'est la moindre des choses. Il n'y a pas de couvre-feu, vous avez malheureusement passé l'âge pour ça, mais je veux que vous me préveniez si vous rentrez à une heure tardive ou si vous comptez passer la nuit dehors. Je ferai naturellement de même si je dois m'absenter_.

- _Très bien Monsieur_.

- _Cinquièmement, je ne veux pas vous voir ivre ou drogué dans cette maison. _

- _Très bien Monsieur._

- _Sixièmement, je ne veux pas que vous fuyiez ou que vous vous énerviez à la moindre contrariété. Vous êtes adulte, vous devez être capable de gérer les conflits en adulte._

- _Très bien Monsieur._

- _Septièmement, les repas sont obligatoires trois fois par jour et je m'attends à ce que vous mangiez, pas que vous grignotiez !_

- _Très bien Monsieur_.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus se demanda si Harry lui prêtait réellement attention. Qu'il accepte sans broncher toutes les consignes de son ex-professeur, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai !

- _Et pour finir, vous me donnerez votre baguette. Je refuse que vous fassiez de la_ _magie ici_, dit-il pour confirmer ses doutes.

- _Très bien Monsieur_.

- _Potter !_ gronda le sorcier aux robes noires. _Vous n'avez strictement rien écouté de tout ce que j'ai dit !_

- _J'ai écouté !_ se défendit Harry. _Mais que voulez-vous que je dise ? Je suis chez vous, vous savez que je ne veux pas partir, vous avez les pleins pouvoirs ! _

_- Je ne veux pas que vous disiez oui à tout ce que je dis si vous n'avez pas l'intention de respecter ces instructions ou si vous n'en avez rien à faire ! Je ne veux pas de promesses en l'air, Potter !_

_- Très bien ! Je veux dire, je… j'aurai peut-être du mal au début, surtout pour la règle n°4 et la 6… et la 5 sans doute… et en y réfléchissant la règle n°…_

_- C'est bon, j'ai compris Potter ! _l'interrompit Severus avec un regard noir.

_- Mais je ferais des efforts. Vous avez ma parole ! _assura le jeune homme avec conviction._ Quand bien même vous me donneriez tous les chaudrons de la terre à récurer avec une brosse-à-dents, je le ferais, du moment que vous ne me jetez pas dehors !_

Severus l'examina un instant d'un œil suspicieux mais Harry semblait sincère... et désespéré. Et puis, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune loup se transforme subitement en agneau. Il savait que la cohabitation ne serait pas facile avec leurs deux caractères et que ses nerfs seraient mis à rude épreuve…ainsi que ses sentiments. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas eu à convaincre ou à forcer Harry de rester au manoir, sous sa "surveillance".

Preuve que le jeune homme n'allait vraiment pas bien !

- _Soit. Vous avez des réclamations ou des questions ?_

_- Non Monsieur. Si ! Une question. Est-ce qu'il faudra que je vous appelle tout le temps « Monsieur » ?_

_- Pas si ça vous écorche la bouche, Potter ! _grogna Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. _Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi en utilisant mon nom, avec respect bien entendu._

_- Ah. Très bien. _

_- Parfait Potter ! Soyez donc le bienvenu chez moi_, conclut Severus de sa voix doucereuse… avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement menaçante_. Les règles s'appliquent dès à présent alors je vous suggère de commencer par vous lever et de manger ! _

Alors que Severus s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Harry l'interpella d'une voix anxieuse:

- _Professeur Snape ? Et si…et si vous en avez marre de moi ? Si vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter ?_

- _J'ai réussi l'exploit improbable de vous supporter durant toutes ces années, Potter, je crois que j'y arriverai encore !_ ricana froidement Severus.

- _Ah. Très bien_.

La lueur déçue dans les yeux verts n'échappa pas au sorcier. Tant pis, il ne devait pas faiblir ! Il était obligé de se montrer si dur. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. Alors il allait sortir de la chambre sans un mot de plus, conserver son rôle et…

- _Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Potter. Je suis un homme patient et je peux vous assurer que je vous tolérerai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra_, assura-t-il d'une voix… presque trop aimable.

…et il allait se frapper la tête contre le mur pour se punir d'avoir amplement sa place dans la maison des jaunes et noirs !

Harry lui adressa un léger sourire, soulagé de savoir qu'il n'allait pas se faire chasser à la moindre incartade.

- _Mangez Potter !_ gronda l'ex-espion avant de claquer la porte, juste pour la forme.

Après plusieurs heures, Severus frappa à la porte de la chambre _le respect allait dans les deux sens_ et attendit que la voix plus vivante de Potter ne l'invite à entrer.

Merlin soit loué, Harry avait finalement délaissé son fauteuil. Le jeune homme était à présent en train d'examiner les différents livres que son hôte avait mis à sa disposition dans la bibliothèque. Rien de bien palpitant… si ce n'est qu'Harry ne portait qu'un boxer, dévoilant ainsi son corps si séduisant.

- _J'avais pensé à quelque chose, Snape_, dit Harry qui avait retrouvé tout son aplomb. _Puisque votre manoir n'est pas tout à fait aménagé, je me disais que je pourrais vous aider, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr. Ce serait une occupation « intelligente et utile », non ?_

- _En effet, c'est une idée Potter. Il y a pas mal de boulot, notamment pour certaines pièces et… vous ne pourriez pas mettre un vêtement sur vous, Potter ?_ demanda brusquement le sorcier qui commençait à avoir un peu trop chaud.

- _Pourquoi, vous trouvez que je suis moche ? _interrogea le jeune homme avec un sourire qui pouvait passer pour provocateur.

Moche ? Oh que non ! Et c'était bien ça le problème !

Severus avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de ce corps légèrement hâlé, ni trop fin, ni trop musclé, si tentateur… L'homme dut se mettre une baffe mentale pour déclarer d'une voix froide et de mauvaise foi :

- _Là n'est pas la question ! Qui plus est, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à savoir si vous remplissez les canons de beauté nécessaires, Potter. C'est une question de décence et de respect que de vous couvrir correctement._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Le problème, c'est qu'à part mon complet qui est loin d'être commode, je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements avec moi… et je ne me vois pas porter une de vos affreuses robes noires !_ soupira le Gryffondor en regardant d'un œil critique la tenue de l'homme.

_- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à aller au Square pour récupérer vos magnifiques vêtements, Potter ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était à l'autre bout du monde, _fit sèchement remarquer Severus, légèrement vexé.

Un frisson parcouru le corps du jeune homme et si la pièce n'était pas correctement chauffée, Severus aurait pu croire que le jeune homme tremblait seulement de froid.

- _Non, c'est bon. Je ferai une commande de tout ce que j'ai besoin et je demanderai qu'on me les envoie par hibou postal_, décida vivement Harry en faisant mine d'être absorbé par le contenu d'un énorme bouquin, intitulé « Les milles et un usages des yeux de tritons en potions ».

Severus n'était pas idiot pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi Harry n'avait aucune envie d'aller au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Pourtant, il fallait bien que le jeune homme y retourne un jour ou l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'attraper froid dans cette tenue. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, de préférence avant que Severus décide de lui sauter dessus !

- _Ne soyez pas ridicule Potter, vous n'allez pas refaire toute votre garde de robe sous prétexte que vous être trop fainéant pour vous déplacer… Je dois moi-même sortir dans la soirée, je pourrais vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez_, proposa-t-il négligemment.

Il crut que le jeune homme _les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre_ n'allait jamais répondre quand, au bout de ce qui paraissait être une éternité, il finit par l'entendre murmurer :

- _C'est_ _d'accord_.

…

Dans un léger "pop", Harry et Severus arrivèrent au milieu d'une petite place et quelques secondes plus tard, une maison apparut brusquement entre les n°11 et 13 sans même que les maisons voisines y prêtent attention.

Mais Harry ne fit pas un seul pas pour y entrer. Il restait planté là et fixait la façade d'un œil presque terrorisé, comme si Voldemort et ses pires Mangemorts se cachaient à l'intérieur.

Il faut dire que le Sauveur ne venait jamais au Square en étant sobre. Et même en étant aidé de plusieurs verres, il faisait en sorte de ne pas s'éterniser dans cette maudite demeure. Trop de souvenirs, trop de fantômes, trop de souffrance peuplaient les lieux. Il avait finit par haïr cet endroit, tout comme Poudlard ou le Terrier. Il n'avait plus de chez-lui, plus de refuge.

C'est pour cela qu'il traînait toujours dans des bars et des boîtes de nuit, qu'il acceptait telle invitation ou telle proposition plus malsaine d'inconnus.

Mais parmi toutes ces nouvelles fréquentations _plus ou moins fréquentables_ il n'avait et ne voulait aucune attache. Ils avaient beau le distraire, l'adorer, lui donner du plaisir, les "autres" finissaient toujours par l'ennuyer ou le dégouter rapidement. Parce qu'ils n'étaient rien que des "autres" justement.

Au bout de ces deux mois, il avait finit par trouver une sorte de point de repère. Quelle ironie que ce soit en la personne avec laquelle il avait eu le moins d'affinité durant toutes ces années passées : Severus Snape !

Voyant que le jeune homme était comme paralysé, Severus posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et d'une légère pression, il l'encouragea à avancer.

La maison était terriblement silencieuse.

Severus remarqua immédiatement le capharnaüm qui y régnait : sur le sol, des bibelots et de la vaisselle avaient été réduits en miettes; certains meubles avaient subi des dommages considérables comme si on s'était acharné sur eux à coup de massue; de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool cassées, vides ou encore remplies ainsi que des étuis de cigarettes, traînaient un peu partout dans la salle de séjour.

Cette maison avait dû être jusqu'à présent le seule et véritable témoin de la souffrance du jeune homme. Rage et désespoir, c'était les mots qui convenaient le mieux pour décrire les lieux.

Harry, lui, avait les yeux braqués sur les cadres photos qui ornaient les murs. Sur celui-ci, James et Lily Potter portaient tendrement dans leurs bras un petit Harry d'à peine un an. Sur celui-là, on pouvait voir un Sirius heureux se jeter dans les bras de son filleul. D'autres montraient la famille Weasley au grand complet, des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Hagrid avec son inoffensif Crockdur, Rémus enlaçant sa femme Tonks, Dumbledore…

Mais la majorité des photos montraient surtout Harry entouré d'un jeune rouquin et d'une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux, à différents moments de leurs vies.

Son cliché préféré était celui où on les voyait, Hermione, Ron et lui, levant une bouteille de bièraubeurre en riant. C'était le jour où ils avaient emménagé au Square, après la réussite de leurs aspics et de leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. C'était pourtant en plein milieu de la guerre, mais à cette époque ils savaient encore cueillir le jour et avaient une confiance inébranlable en l'avenir. Autrement dit, ils étaient jeunes et stupides!

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement quand il entendit des éclats de voix derrière lui. Des voix qui lui étaient beaucoup trop familières.

_- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! C'est ta troisième part de gâteau et je te signale qu'Harry et moi n'en avons pas encore goûté une seule miette !_ gronda une jeune femme, faussement en colère.

- _Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes trop lents_, se défendit le rouquin la bouche pleine. _Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste la tarte qu'Hagrid a préparé. Je suis sympa, je vous la laisse !_

- _Un goinfre ! Je sors avec un goinfre !_ fit mine de se plaindre Hermione en secouant la tête.

Le double d'Harry se mit à rire et ce dernier se transforma rapidement en fou-rire quand il essaya de couper cette fameuse tarte. C'était du béton armé !

Ron haussa les épaules visiblement compatissant mais pourtant pas décidé à partager son trésor.

- _Bon ! A quoi levons-nous nos verres ? _demanda le double d'Harry en tendant à ses amis trois bouteilles de bièraubeurre toutes fraîches. _A notre indépendance ?_

- _Oui,_ _et_ _à notre victoire à venir dans cette guerre !_ proposa à son tour Hermione.

- _A ce délicieux gâteau ? _suggéra alors le rouquin.

- _Ron_ ! s'exclama sa petite amie en lui balançant une serviette de table.

- _Je plaisante !_ dit en riant celui-ci en frottant le bras qui avait reçu le terrible projectile en tissu.

- _Et bien moi, j'ai envie de lever mon verre à mes nouveaux colocataires, mes deux meilleurs amis et confidents, mon frère et ma sœur, ma famille ! Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait toutes ces années et surtout ce que je deviendrais. Bref, je vous aime !_

- _Oh Harry! C'est magnifique !_ s'exclama la jeune femme, émue.

- _Ouais, mon pote ! Encore plus magnifique que cette chantilly qui se marie divinement à cette ganache au chocolat…_

- _Ron_ ! s'écria Hermione qui cette fois, décida de poursuivre le jeune homme, armée de sa serviette.

- _Ça va, je plaisante !_ s'esclaffa Ron en tentant d'échapper aux coups de sa dulcinée.

- _Ça suffit les enfants ! Pas de violence dans cette maison !_ gronda Harry en imitant la voix de Molly Weasley.

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leurs bouteilles.

- _On t'aime aussi Harry et sans nous, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que tu deviendrais !_ conclut malicieusement le rouquin.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil complice.

- _Bon allez, on trinque ?_

- _Oh attendez !_ dit Hermione en sortant de son sac un appareil photo qu'elle ensorcela afin qu'il se déclenche au bon moment. _Ça y'est, on peut y aller. Un…deux…trois…_

- _A l'amitié, pour toujours et à jamais!_ s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur et en riant tandis que l'appareil immortalisait cet instant.

- _Harry ?_

Le jeune homme sursauta de nouveau quand il entendit la voix inquiète de Snape qui le ramenait à la réalité.

Refoulant difficilement la bile qui lui montait à la gorge, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre pour jeter pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires dans la grosse valise. Il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maudite maison.

Plus jamais!

…

Severus entra dans la chambre où Harry dormait profondément. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il vit une bouteille de vin complètement vide au pied du lit. Ça commençait mal !

A leur retour au manoir, Harry s'était montré extrêmement nerveux et irritable. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour y faire les cents pas, mais ça ne l'avait pas calmé. Il aurait voulu hurler, tout casser, tout oublier ! Il avait trop mal.

Severus lui avait proposé une potion de sommeil mais le jeune homme lui avait expliqué qu'il avait fini par développer une allergie lors de sa septième année. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça ! Pas étonnant que le Sauveur se noie dans l'alcool. Une bouteille de vin, et hop ! Aussi efficace qu'un somnifère et qu'un sort d'oubliette.

Mais à ce rythme, Harry allait finir par y rester.

D'un evanesco, Severus fit disparaître la bouteille vide. Il espérait, qu'en dépit de ce petit accident, Harry allait se tenir aux règles qu'il lui avait imposées pour sa santé et sa sécurité.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>NA: je comptais mettre des titres aux chapitres mais il y en a que je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Je les rajouterai sans doute par la suite.<p>

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez! A bientôt


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou les zamis ! ^^

Je sens venir la foudre par rapport à ce chapitre. Pour ma défense, je dirai que je suis coupable mais pas condamnable !^^ La suite le prouvera… ou peut-être pas, mouahahah ! En tout cas, je peux facilement plaider la folie !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Ocean** : Un serpensouffle ! J'ai bien rigolé mais en fait, c'est exactement ça ! Quant à la huitième règle, c'était pas mal trouvé (et Severus aurait adoré ^^). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre. A bientôt.

**yukiUlove101 **: Hey ! Merci pour ces deux reviews, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que les deux chapitres t'aient plu et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la suite soit tout aussi bien. J'ai suivi ton conseil pour les titres, je n'en mettrai pas, ce sera plus simple (surtout pour moi).^^ Merci encore et à bientôt.

* * *

><p>Severus avait espéré qu'Harry ferait des efforts et des progrès sous sa garde…<p>

Qu'il avait été stupide !

Après deux semaines de cohabitation, il était à deux doigts d'étrangler le jeune homme ou de se jeter lui-même par une fenêtre pour ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité ! Harry était tout simplement insupportable et la patience du sorcier plus âgé semblait avoir atteint la limite du raisonnable.

Combien de fois le jeune homme avait-il enfreint les règles que Severus avait établies pour son propre bien ? Combien de fois Harry et lui s'étaient-ils violemment disputés après une des trop nombreuses frasques du Sauveur.

Pourtant, après chaque dispute, Harry prenait toujours un air penaud et venait s'excuser tout en jurant que c'était la dernière fois et qu'il changerait. Et lui, il était assez bête pour faire semblant d'y croire. D'autres fois, le jeune homme faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé et que tout allait parfaitement bien, se comportant comme un ange… jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne démon.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand Harry rentra au manoir, accompagné de deux jeunes hommes tout aussi ivres que lui. Ils tentaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, autrement dit, ils faisaient un vacarme épouvantable.

- _Chuuuut !_ pouffa Harry en renversant maladroitement une chaise alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son équilibre. _Vous allez réveiller l'ogre des cachots !_

_- Lumos ! _siffla alors une voix basse mais chargée de colère.

La pièce s'éclaira immédiatement, révélant le maître des potions les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air plus menaçant que jamais.

- _Oups ! Trop tard ! _gloussa de nouveau Harry, suivi immédiatement des deux autres.

- _Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites, Potter ? _demanda Severus sur le même ton.

- _Euh… on dansait, ne vous déplaise ? _eut l'audace de répondre le jeune homme.

Les deux intrus, inconscients, éclatèrent de rire à cette réplique.

- _Silence_.

Severus avait à peine murmuré ce mot pourtant cette fois, les deux jeunes gens n'eurent aucun mal à déceler le danger qui suintait à travers chaque syllabe. La tension était palpable. Ils commençaient légèrement à se sentir de trop.

- _Oh ! Papa n'est pas content on dirait !_ pouffa encore Harry. Mais cette fois, il était bien le seul.

- _Je vous laisse trois secondes pour déguerpir de cette maison, vous deux ! _ordonna froidement le maître des potions en s'adressant à ses rivaux.

Il ne fallut pourtant qu'une fraction de seconde pour que ces derniers obéissent. Sans doute avaient-ils compris que le maître des lieux ne répondrait bientôt plus de rien.

- _Oh mais non ! Partez pas ! On allait bien s'amuser !_ pleurnicha inutilement Harry. Il se tourna alors vers Severus et croisa lui aussi les bras en signe de mécontentement. _Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? Vous avez fait fuir mes jouets !_

Severus inspira et expira calmement avant de demander :

_- Vous rappelez-vous des règles de cette maison, Potter ?_

_-_ _Ouais, mais elles sont chiantes… et vous aussi vous êtes chiant, _maugréa Harry en défiant le sorcier du regard.

_- Vous avez omis de me signaler que vous rentreriez tard. Vous êtes complètement ivre. Vous me manquez de respect et vous osez ramener des intrus dans ma maison, Potter !_ énuméra Severus, les lèvres pincées.

- _Il est trois heures du matin, je ne rentre pas tard mais très tôt. Je ne suis pas ivre mais excessivement joyeux. Je ne vous manque pas de respect, je dis juste des vérités qui vous déplaisent et enfin, vous ne m'avez jamais demandé de faire vœu d'abstinence !_ riposta Harry avec un sourire effronté. _D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous envoyer en l'air, Snape, ça vous détendrait…_

- _Vous me fatiguez, Potter, vous me fatiguez réellement_, dit Severus d'une voix lasse en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

_- Ben, faut aller vous coucher dans ce cas_, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel et en haussant les épaules, comme s'il trouvait bête que l'homme n'ait pas trouvé lui-même cette solution.

Il sortit une bière d'une de ses poches et s'apprêtait à la boire quand elle éclata dans sa main, sans pour autant le blesser. Surpris, Harry regarda le col dans sa main _c'était tout ce qui restait de la bouteille_ puis l'homme qui le foudroyait à présent du regard en tenant sa baguette.

- _Vous êtes méchant ! _s'exclama Harry.

En deux enjambées, Severus avait réduit la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme à présent plaqué au mur.

_- Oh non, M. Potter,_ glissa-t-il à son oreille en prenant sa voix la plus doucereuse mais aussi la plus menaçante. _Vous ne m'avez pas encore vu quand je deviens réellement méchant et je vous conseille de ne pas me pousser jusque là._

_- Sinon quoi, vous allez me donner la fessée ? _le provoqua Harry en affrontant sans ciller les yeux noirs qui semblaient vouloir le brûler.

Les deux sorciers restèrent quelques secondes à s'affronter du regard, leurs souffles se mêlant tant ils étaient proches, avant que Snape ne s'écarte soudainement.

_- Je perds mon temps à parler avec vous dans cet état, Potter. J'ai l'impression de m'adresser à un gamin ! _cracha Severus.

Était-ce un sourire victorieux qui étirait les lèvres du jeune homme ? Croyait-il que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu ?

- _Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher. Nous reprendrons cette conversation demain, quand vous aurez repris vos esprits, _avertit le maître des potions en s'éloignant_._

_- Oui Père, à vos ordres, Père !_ s'écria Harry en effectuant un salut militaire.

_- Et ne m'appelez pas ainsi, Potter _! gronda Severus.

_- Oui Mère, à vos ordres Mère !_ entendit-il alors qu'Harry montait tant bien que mal les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

Une fois seul, Severus tenta de se calmer. Voyant qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il opta pour la seconde solution et envoya un ou deux vases se fracasser contre le mur. Mieux valait cette porcelaine que la tête du jeune homme.

Il détestait quand Harry buvait. La conversation _si on pouvait appeler ça une conversation_ devenait rapidement scabreuse et Harry semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer dans tous les sens du terme. Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que la température de la pièce _et sans doute de son corps_ augmentait dès qu'il était trop proche du jeune homme ?

Harry était comme une étincelle et Severus avait peur de s'y brûler.

Après cette nuit, Severus pensait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas faire pire et pourtant, la goutte d'eau n'allait pas tarder à faire déborder le vase…

…

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Severus se demanda quelle attitude adopterait Harry cette fois : les milles et une excuses ou le désormais célèbre « Hier soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Rien ne s'est passé hier soir !»

Il entra dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur s'échappait.

_- Bonjour !_ s'exclama joyeusement le jeune homme en s'activant devant les fourneaux. _J'ai préparé des pancakes. Il y a de la confiture et du sirop d'érable bien sûr. Vous avez bien dormi ?_

Apparemment, Harry avait choisi la seconde option. Il ne ferait aucune allusion sur les débordements de la veille et se plierait en quatre pour faire oublier à son hôte qu'il avait une fois de plus dépassé les bornes. Il allait se montrer aussi doux qu'un chaton, aussi innocent qu'un nourrisson.

D'habitude, Severus entrait dans son jeu et acceptait de passer l'éponge sur leur précédente dispute, profitant de l'amabilité et de la tendresse momentanées du jeune homme.

Mais cette fois, hors de question de clore l'incident aussi facilement.

_- Thé ou café ? _demanda le Gryffondor en souriant.

_- Non. Pas aujourd'hui, Potter !_ répondit sèchement l'homme aux robes noires.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut rapidement. Si le jeune homme saisit immédiatement le sens et le ton de la phrase, il décida de poursuivre sa tentative d'esquive, sans la même conviction cependant.

_- Euh ! Vous préférez peut-être du chocolat chaud ? Je peux en faire si…_

_- J'ai dit stop ! Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot, Potter, cette fois j'en ai plus qu'assez !_

Harry se tendit quand la voix dure claqua comme un fouet et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement autour de la carafe qu'il reposa lentement sur la table.

_- Très bien, _soupira-t-il en affichant un air grave et en faisant face au sorcier_. Ecoutez, Snape, je suis sincèrement désolé…_

Severus l'interrompit en éclatant d'un rire sans joie, presque féroce.

_- A présent, on en vient aux pitoyables excuses ! Vous ne m'aviez pas habitué aux deux dans la même journée, je suis impressionné, Potter !_

Harry était clairement déstabilisé par la réaction de l'homme, mais il décida de poursuivre son mea culpa.

_- C'est la vérité ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct ces jours-ci, et en particulier la nuit dernière. J'avais trop bu, j'ai mal agit et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas et je le regrette profondément. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses..._

_- Oh ! Fermez-la, Potter ! _hurla Severus en balançant la tasse qui aurait normalement dû accueillir le thé, café ou chocolat du petit-déjeuner. _Je me fiche de vos excuses, de vos regrets ou de vos belles promesses. Ce ne sont que des conneries et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !_

_- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, _protesta Harry_. Je…j'essaye de faire des efforts mais…_

_- Vous vous moquez de moi, Potter ? _le coupa à nouveau Severus, impitoyable. _Quels efforts ?_ _Vous vous croyez tout permis et vous pensez toujours vous en sortir avec vos petites pirouettes ! _

_- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?_ s'énerva à son tour Harry, vexé que l'homme dédaigne ses efforts de conciliation. _J'ai fait une erreur, je vous présente mes excuses et vous n'êtes pas content ! _

_- Cela fait deux semaines que vous faites les mêmes erreurs, Potter, et deux semaines que vous me présentez les mêmes excuses bidons !_

_-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous arrêtiez de m'emmerder ? _cria Harry, aussi en colère que l'homme en face de lui.

_- Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi, Potter !_ gronda Severus en menaçant Harry de son doigt. _Vous êtes ici chez moi ! _

_- Très bien ! Vous voulez que je m'en aille, c'est-ça ? Il suffisait de le dire…_

Harry sortit vivement de la cuisine suivit de Snape qui était loin d'en avoir fini.

-_Vous savez ce que vous êtes, Potter ? Un gamin et un ingrat ! J'ai passé toutes ces années à vous sortir du pétrin et aujourd'hui encore, je me tue à essayer de vous aider et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?_

Harry s'était arrêté au milieu du salon, dos à Severus qui poursuivit sa tirade :

- _Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire, Potter ? Vous croyez…_

Avant que Severus ne puisse finir sa phrase, Harry s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement à pleine bouche. D'abord surpris, Severus finit par répondre au baiser avec la même intensité, avant que le jeune homme ne l'entraîne sur le sofa.

…

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Severus était sous la douche, laissant l'eau glaciale couler sur son corps. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Il était dans un tel état de rage !

Il aurait pourtant dû être heureux. Harry et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé et espéré ce moment ? Et à présent, il donnerait tout pour effacer ces images de sa mémoire. Il ferait tout pour revenir en arrière.

La vérité, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils avaient juste… baiser !

Tout n'avait été que violence dès les préliminaires… Mais au fait, quels préliminaires ? Harry l'avait fait tomber sur le sofa et s'était installé à califourchon sur ses cuisses tout en continuant à l'embrasser sauvagement et en dégrafant sa robe noire. Leurs langues se battaient pour prendre le pouvoir mais Severus, emporté par sa passion et son désir, n'avait pas encore remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une douleur et le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche qu'il tenta de calmer le jeu, de se montrer plus tendre dans leur baiser et dans leurs caresses… en vain. Harry menait la danse et lui, il était trop excité pour se soustraire aux morsures et aux griffures qui le martyrisaient. Les vêtements furent rapidement arrachés, sans aucune délicatesse, aucune sensualité.

Une fois qu'ils furent nus, il avait essayé de contempler et de caresser le corps si alléchant de son amant. Il voulait embrasser et goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau, lui faire comprendre à quel point il le rendait fou, à quel point il avait envie de lui. Mais Harry avait durement retenu ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de le toucher et…

Severus ne put s'empêcher de briser le miroir de la salle de bain en repensant à cette scène. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à se maîtriser ? Il s'en voulait tellement. Et il en voulait encore plus au jeune homme.

Harry avait durement retenu ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de le toucher et après avoir formulé deux sorts de lubrification, il s'était tout simplement empalé sur l'érection de Severus qui avait laissé échapper un hochet de surprise en ouvrant de grands yeux. Malgré le choc et la sensation de son sexe compressé dans l'anneau de chair de son amant, Severus s'était retenu de bouger ses hanches. Il voulait y aller doucement, prendre son temps, déjà pour ne pas blesser Harry et aussi pour profiter au mieux de ce moment. Il voulait faire l'amour à Harry.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas partager la même conception de l'amour. Il s'était mit à monter et à descendre aussi rapidement que brutalement sur le membre de son ex-professeur, en dépit des protestations qu'il étouffa rapidement en glissant une langue bestiale dans sa bouche. Il contrôlait chaque mouvement et Severus ne pouvait que subir les assauts de plus en plus violents mais de plus en plus électrisants.

Au bout d'un moment, Severus avait finit par arrêter de se poser des questions et avait envoyé sa tête en arrière sous les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Son corps brûlant avait pris le pas sur sa froide raison. Il ne pouvait plus penser, ni réfléchir.

Il ressentait un tel plaisir. Il était profondément enfoui en Harry et chaque déhanché du jeune homme lui arrachait un gémissement d'extase. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se mette lui aussi à se mouvoir frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la jouissance dans un long râle.

Mais une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de respiration, il fut surpris de découvrir le regard froid qui le fixait.

_-_ _Bien ! A présent que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, j'ose espérer qu'on est quitte ? _avait sèchement demandé Harry.

_-_ _Qu… quoi ?_ _Je ne comprends pas_, avait balbutié Severus qui semblait perdu et qui appréhendait l'explication.

- _Vous m'avez longtemps désiré, n'est-ce pas Snape ? Tous vos regards, votre attitude, votre voix parfois…vous pensiez que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Je l'ai su dès la nuit où vous m'avez pris dans vos bras, c'était tellement évident ! Sinon pourquoi auriez-vous été si gentil ? Vous aviez envie de moi et c'est pour cela que vous m'avez si généreusement accueilli ici. Mais après ces deux semaines, vous en aviez assez d'attendre sans rien avoir en retour. Vous vouliez des "remerciements" pour m'avoir encore secouru, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que je vous ai enfin satisfait_ _!_ développa Harry en se délectant du visage stupéfait et choqué de son aîné.

Severus avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Le Paradis s'était subitement transformé en Enfers. Aveuglé par sa rage, il attrapa brusquement la gorge d'Harry et se mit à serrer de plus en plus fort.

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, Potter ! Un imbécile ! Vous n'avez rien compris…_

_- Vous… vous me faites mal…, _haleta difficilement Harry sans parvenir à desserrer l'étreinte autour de son cou. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il était réellement terrifié. Jamais il n'avait vu Snape dans cet état.

Severus avait fini par relâcher le jeune homme mais son visage était toujours déformé par la rage.

- _Disparaissez de ma vue, Potter, avant que je ne commette l'irréparable. Dégagez ! _hurla-t-il alors qu'Harry était encore paralysé par la peur.

Dans un sursaut, le Gryffondor avait ramassé fébrilement ses vêtements et s'était précipité dans sa chambre.

...

Trois heures plus tard, Severus ne s'était toujours pas calmé malgré une douche froide et la destruction d'une bonne partie du mobilier de sa chambre.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Harry partageait ses sentiments ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Harry voulait faire l'amour avec lui ? Et comment avait-il pu voir de la passion quand tout n'avait été que brutalité et bestialité ?

Harry s'était moqué de lui. Il l'avait pris pour un de ses "jouets" et il l'avait humilié ! Et il avait délibérément agi en étant sobre, ce qui était pire.

Severus se retenait pour ne pas aller frapper le jeune homme. Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait lui faire ressentir la même douleur qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Il voulait le voir à genoux pour le supplier, implorer son pardon. Mais il savait que s'il le voyait devant lui maintenant, il serait tout simplement capable de le tuer.

Merlin ! Était-ce possible d'aimer et d'haïr en même temps quelqu'un ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'Harry avait mal interprété ses sentiments et que du coup, ça le rendait peut-être moins coupable ? Le jeune homme avait pensé que Severus voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, il n'avait pas vu le mal.

Oui, mais le mal était fait, protestait Severus, et ça, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner !

Après avoir fait une bonne dizaine de fois les cents pas dans sa chambre, l'envie meurtrière de Severus finit par se tarir, bien qu'il fut encore furieux contre le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs en parlant de jeune homme, que faisait Harry ? Il était toujours au manoir vu que les alarmes n'avaient signalé aucune sortie. Il devait être dans sa chambre, à ricaner et à se féliciter de ce qu'il avait fait. Ou il devait être offusqué que Severus n'ait pas apprécié sa gratitude !

Et bien il était temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce satané gamin ! Severus avait cru pouvoir aider le jeune homme en l'accueillant chez lui et en lui imposant des limites, mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas suffit. A présent, Harry allait devoir assumer les conséquences de ses actes et affronter la décision de Severus, qu'il le veuille ou non. Oh ! Harry n'allait pas aimer ! Mais il ne lui laissait plus le choix à présent.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Severus tourna la poignée de la porte qui résista. Le gamin avait osé s'enfermer à clef. Il voulait sans doute que Severus s'abaisse à lui demander la permission d'entrer. Ou il pensait ainsi éviter la confrontation. Piètre tentative ! Cela ne fit que raviver la colère du sorcier.

- _Ouvrez immédiatement cette porte, Potter ! _exigea-t-il.

Mais rien. Le jeune homme faisait la sourde oreille. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit alors à la volée.

- _Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Potter…,_ commença-t-il, furieux.

Mais à peine fit-il un pas qu'il se figea, sous le choc. Et toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil…

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>NA <strong>: J'ai vérifié le règlement de , et il est interdit de maudire ou de frapper mentalement l'auteur !^^ Par contre, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans une review ) ! A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

Hello les zamis ! ^^

Un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont tellement fait plaisir et m'ont vraiment boosté pour poursuivre la rédaction de l'histoire malgré la tonne de boulot qui commence à m'étouffer ! Vivement les grandes vacances, j'en peux plus !

Vous pouvez arrêter de vous casser la tête sur ce qu'Harry a fait à la fin du dernier chapitre, la réponse est là ! J'ai adoré toutes vos réactions et suppositions. Certaines m'ont vraiment fait rire (les "esprits tordus" qui voyaient Harry pendu se reconnaîtront ^^ ainsi que celles qui voulaient mettre des baffes à Harry ! LOL)

Vous étiez d'ailleurs nombreux à penser à une tentative de suicide… mais qui dit tentative de suicide dit intention de mort et vous verrez que ce n'était pas le cas.

Allez, j'arrête de parler et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

><p>Réponses aux reviews anonymes :<p>

**YukiUlove101** : lol ! Merci d'avoir vaillamment résisté et de ne pas m'avoir maudit ^^! Je vois que le chapitre précédent t'a plu, j'en suis très heureuse ! J'espère que ce chapitre comblera ton appétit et que tu le trouveras à ton goût. Bonne dégustation! ^^

**Celestia**: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>- <em>Ouvrez immédiatement cette porte, Potter ! <em>exigea-t-il.

Mais rien. Le jeune homme faisait la sourde oreille. D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit alors à la volée.

- _Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Potter…,_ commença-t-il, furieux.

Mais à peine fit-il un pas qu'il se figea, sous le choc. Et toute sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil… pour laisser place à une immense frayeur.

Harry était assis sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes, les genoux repliés contre son torse et le visage enfoui entre ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas tant les douloureux sanglots du jeune homme qui étaient parvenus à dompter la colère du maître des potions.

Dès qu'il était entré, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Harry puis sur les draps tachés de sang où traînait un morceau de verre tranchant, avant de rapidement remonter jusqu'aux avant-bras ensanglantés qui cachaient le visage du jeune homme.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ s'écria-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Il ignora le sursaut et la peur qui s'était gravée sur le visage du jeune homme quand il s'assit face à lui mais lorsqu'il voulut examiner les bras du Gryffondor, celui-ci les retira vivement, les gardant hors de portée.

_- Je suis… je suis désolé…, _hoqueta difficilement Harry entre deux sanglots_, Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. J'ai… je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je vous demande pardon…_

_- Montrez-moi vos bras, Potter !_ ordonna sèchement Severus qui ne voulait pas le blesser davantage en les prenant d'autorité.

_- Je suis tellement désolé !_ sanglota Harry sans pour autant obéir à l'ordre.

_- J'ai entendu, Potter ! C'était vraiment stupide. A présent, montrez-moi vos bras !_ siffla dangereusement l'ex-espion.

Il savait qu'il effrayait encore plus Harry en se montrant si dur, si furieux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La colère était la seule façon de combattre la panique qui menaçait de l'envahir. Il était habitué à voir du sang _ça ne l'avait jamais perturbé_ mais c'était différent quand ce sang s'échappait de la personne qu'il aimait.

Harry se mit à pleurer de plus bel et posa son front sur ses genoux, ses bras dissimulés dans son dos. Le jeune homme était en hyperventilation et était extrêmement pâle. Mais plus que tout, il semblait vraiment malheureux. Severus se força à inspirer et prit le menton d'Harry qu'il souleva doucement.

_- Harry, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te soigner_, dit-il calmement et d'une voix rassurante.

Plusieurs expressions défilèrent alors sur le visage baigné de larmes : crainte, étonnement, incompréhension, interrogation, hésitation… Après quelques secondes, Harry tendit finalement ses bras tremblants vers lui, paumes vers le ciel.

Severus frissonna en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Les deux bras présentaient de nombreuses mais superficielles entailles, mais d'autres _celles qui inquiétaient le plus Severus_ étaient beaucoup plus larges et profondes comme si Harry avait appuyé sur le bout de verre jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre entièrement dans la chair. Le garçon s'était acharné sous le coup de la colère... ou du désespoir.

_- Tu as dû toucher une veine,_ murmura Severus plus pour lui-même en constatant le débit de sang qui s'écoulait d'une des coupures, _mais tu as de la chance que ce ne soit pas une veine principale._

Il tint fermement les deux poignets du jeune homme et de son autre main, il agita sa baguette sur les avant-bras meurtris en récitant un sort aux accents mélodieux. Harry frémit de douleur mais retint ses cris, comme s'il pensait ne pas avoir le droit de se plaindre. Après quelques secondes, les entailles commencèrent à se refermer et à cicatriser.

Severus invoqua ensuite sa mallette de secours et en sortit une potion de régénération sanguine et une autre contre la douleur qu'il donna à Harry.

_-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?_ demanda t-il finalement en passant du dictame sur les plaies, le plus délicatement possible.

_- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je croyais… je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez et, et…, _murmura Harry, les larmes coulant toujours doucement sur ses joues.

Severus regarda le jeune homme, stupéfait en entendant la dernière phrase. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça ! Il lui avait dit de déguerpir du salon, pas de se scarifier !

Il poussa un long soupir quand il finit par comprendre que depuis le début, Harry ne s'excusait pas pour s'être mutilé de la sorte mais qu'il faisait référence à l'incident du matin.

_- Je parlais de tes bras,_ précisa le maître des potions qui n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler pour l'instant de leur humiliante partie de jambes en l'air et de la rage qu'il avait ressentit juste après. Il devait d'abord se concentrer sur les soins de son fardeau.

_- Oh, _se contenta alors de répondre ce dernier.

Severus attendit qu'il développe mais apparemment, c'était son dernier mot, comme si le fait de s'être mutilé n'avait aucune importance. Le maître des potions n'avait pourtant pas besoin qu'il élargisse sa réponse, c'était suffisamment clair. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait compris qu'il avait commis une terrible erreur, même s'il ne l'avait toujours pas identifié. Il n'avait pas cherché à se tuer _Merlin soit loué_ mais à s'auto-punir. Et sans doute pensait-il que la douleur physique soulagerait ses maux intérieurs.

_- Stupide Gryffondor !_ grommela Severus en secouant la tête.

Il regarda d'un air satisfait les bras qu'il venait de soigner avant d'être attiré par le cou du jeune homme où de larges bleus étaient parfaitement visibles. Il avait serré tellement fort. Il avait blessé Harry ! Il se dégoûtait. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si ce dernier ne l'avait pas ramené à la raison, juste à temps.

Il sortit un baume de la mallette et en appliqua un peu sur ses mains. Quand il les approcha du cou, Harry sursauta et recula instinctivement, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

_- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Harry_, rassura doucement le maître des potions avec un pincement au cœur, _je ne te ferai plus de mal et je regrette mon… précédent manque de contrôle._

Il massa légèrement le cou du jeune homme dans le plus grand silence tandis qu'Harry, les yeux baissés, triturait nerveusement ses doigts.

_- Vous… vous m'en voulez beaucoup ?_ demanda doucement le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes.

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu aurais pu faire une hémorragie ou risquer une infection! Tu aurais pu mourir ! T'en rends-tu seulement compte ?_ râla Severus, un tantinet mécontent.

_- Non, je… je ne parlais pas de ça,_ murmura le jeune sorcier, les yeux baissés.

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau avant que l'homme en noir ne réponde finalement et sincèrement :

_- Oui, je t'en veux pour ça aussi_.

_- Alors pourquoi vous me soignez ?_ demanda Harry confus. _Pourquoi vous continuez de m'aider ?_

_- Parce que j'ai encore envie de vous, Potter !_ répondit Severus sur un ton sérieux.

Il n'aurait pas dû mais c'était trop tentant, c'était sa petite vengeance personnelle et il aurait pu s'en réjouir si Harry n'avait pas soudain éclaté en sanglots.

_- C'était de l'humour, Potter !_ soupira-t-il en relevant le menton d'Harry.

_- Je… je ne comprends pas…_, bredouilla celui-ci.

_- Quoi ? Mon sens de l'humour ?_ ne put s'empêcher de répondre le sorcier plus âgé d'un ton légèrement narquois.

_- Mais non ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça, après… après… Je ne comprends pas !_ s'écria Harry, désespéré.

_- Je sais_, soupira de nouveau Severus.

Mais il n'allait certainement pas avouer à Harry qu'il faisait tout cela par amour. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui et certainement pour les dix années à venir.

D'un rapide sort, il nettoya ses mains avant de fixer intensément le jeune homme.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, bon sang ?_ interrogea-t-il brusquement une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient tous deux calmés et prêts à s'expliquer civilement.

_- Il fallait que je le fasse, c'est tout, _avoua doucement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Il ne vit pas le visage de son hôte se décomposer à cette phrase mais heureusement, il poursuivit. _Je m'en voulais tellement… Je n'ai pas fait exprès de casser le miroir et de me couper… enfin au début. Après… il fallait que je continue parce que… voilà._

Severus relâcha le souffle qui s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine.

_- Je faisais à présent référence à ce matin, _rectifia-t-il.

_- Oh._

Severus était à deux doigts de sortir de sa mallette une potion contre le mal de crâne, exaspéré de voir la conversation tourner ainsi en rond, de quiproquos en quiproquos. Mais Harry dut avoir pitié de lui parce qu'il poursuivit d'une voix basse et hésitante.

_- Je… j'étais en colère parce que… parce que vous ne vouliez pas de mes excuses même si j'étais sincère. J'ai essayé de vous expliquer que…, alors que ce n'était pas facile à dire mais vous…_ Le jeune homme planta ses yeux verts dans les iris noires et poursuivit avec une pointe de reproche, _mais vous ne m'avez même pas laissé le temps, vous ne vouliez rien entendre et vous vous êtes moqué de moi!_

_- J'ai eu… tort_. _J'aurais dû te laisser finir de parler au lieu de t'interrompre et de m'énerver,_ admit Severus à contre cœur avant de riposter calmement, _Mais ma réaction était quand même amplement justifiée compte tenu de ton comportement durant ces deux semaines !_

- _Je… je sais. C'est ce que j'ai tenté de vous dire. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire des efforts et de respecter votre règlement, vraiment ! A chaque fois, je savais que j'allais faire une bêtise et que j'allais encore vous décevoir, mais… _

_- Mais quoi ? _demanda Severus qui voulait maintenant mettre les choses au clair.

_- Je… je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler, c'était plus fort que moi… ça faisait trop mal_, ajouta-t-il cette dernière phrase d'une voix à peine audible.

_- Je vois. Continues, _demanda simplement le maître des potions, parfaitement conscient de ce qui "faisait trop mal". Et il allait s'en occuper juste après cette mise au point.

_- Après vous avez dit que j'étais ingrat _alors que c'est faux !_ et que je ne vous remerciais pas comme j'aurais dû et tout ça, alors… ça m'a encore plus énervé et… je n'ai plus réfléchi… j'ai cru que c'était tout ce que vous vouliez, et… et puis vous ne m'avez pas arrêté…_

Severus maudit sa stupidité pour la centième fois de la journée. Non, il n'avait pas arrêté Harry quand il s'était jeté sur lui. En répondant à son baiser et à ses caresses, il l'avait encouragé à poursuivre. S'il avait eu l'intelligence de se poser les bonnes questions, ils n'en seraient certainement pas là à présent. Il était sans doute aussi fautif que le jeune homme.

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour tout, _murmura un Harry tout penaud.

Severus laissa passer quelques anges, comme s'il prenait le temps de réfléchir.

- _J'accepte tes excuses et je te propose d'oublier l'incident de ce matin. Nous avons tous les deux notre part de responsabilité et il ne sert à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus. On efface tout et on recommence. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu décides d'exprimer tes remords en te faisant subir une telle atrocité, je te coupe les bras ou la quelconque partie de ton corps que tu décideras de mutiler, c'est clair ?_

Harry hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il aurait lui-même du mal à oublier complètement "l'incident". Une part de lui en voulait toujours au jeune homme mais pour son bien, il valait mieux passer outre cette amertume. Plus tôt, il avait souhaité le voir souffrir et implorer son pardon mais quand il l'avait vraiment vu blessé et désespéré sur ce lit, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir lui aussi.

_- Bien, est- ce que tu as toujours mal ? _demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry baissa les yeux et secoua négativement la tête mais l'ex-espion ne manqua pas de remarquer le teint cramoisi qu'arborait son visage. Il se rappela d'une précédente conversation et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

_- Était-ce la première fois ?_ demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser la colère transparaître dans sa voix.

Harry rougit davantage et hocha doucement la tête, mal à l'aise.

Severus se retenait difficilement de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Les sorts de lubrification n'étaient pas suffisants pour soulager complètement la douleur d'une première pénétration. Le manque de préparation et même de véritable désir, sans compter la violence des coups, avaient réellement dû blesser le jeune homme.

Et dire que c'était lui qui avait eu l'honneur d'être le premier. Mais compte tenu des circonstances… il était juste dégoûté. Il aurait tant voulu… Severus secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Il chercha à nouveau dans sa mallette et en sortit un autre pot de pommade.

_- Ça devrait calmer la douleur_, affirma-t-il en tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa déception.

_- Merci._

_- Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi dans la cuisine, nous n'avons pas fini cette discussion._

Harry ressentit une légère appréhension en entendant la voix à nouveau ferme de l'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry prit la direction de la cuisine et accéléra le pas quand il dut passer par le salon. Les images défilèrent malgré tout dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse mettre sur pause.

Il se revoyait bouger sans aucune pudeur sur le sexe dur qui le perforait. Même l'horrible douleur qu'il avait ressentie ne l'avait pas arrêté, tant il était en colère. Il pouvait de nouveau entendre la respiration saccadée de l'homme et sentir sa semence en lui, alors que lui n'avait jamais réagi. Mais surtout, il se rappela le visage déformé par la rage, les longs doigts qui enserraient son cou et la voix haineuse qui l'avait fait s'enfuir.

Merlin, il avait tellement honte ! Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Snape était son ancien professeur et en plus c'était Snape et lui, il s'était comporté comme… comme une catin ! En y repensant, peut-être qu'il aurait carrément dû se trancher les veines du poignet au lieu de juste chercher à se faire du mal.

Pourtant il était persuadé que Snape l'avait désiré et qu'il avait aimé. Alors pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction juste après ? Peut-être était-il fâché qu'Harry ait découvert aussi facilement son désir. Ou peut-être qu'après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait réalisé que c'était Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il avait détesté et qu'il détestait encore.

Mais alors comment expliquer la douceur avec laquelle Snape l'avait soigné comme s'il se préoccupait de lui, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui ? Peut-être…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions qu'il se retrouva dans la cuisine, nez à nez avec le sorcier ténébreux. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau. Ça n'allait pas être facile de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Severus lui offrit une tasse de thé et lui proposa de s'asseoir. La conversation risquait d'être pénible.

_- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Potter, et ce que vous m'avez dit plus tôt ne fait que confirmer ma décision._ _J'ai fait une erreur d'attendre jusque là en pensant qu'il vous fallait du temps. Je vous ai laissé faire tout et n'importe quoi, mais ça ne peut plus durer…_

_- Vous… vous voulez que je m'en aille ?_ l'interrompit Harry avec la voix tremblante.

Severus s'approcha et se posta face à lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

_- Bien au contraire Potter ! À présent, il est hors de question que vous mettiez un seul pied dehors ! _

_- Euh… vous voulez dire que je suis privé de sortie ? _demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement.

_- Parfaitement ! Si vous voulez sortir, vous devrez avoir ma permission… ce qui est loin d'être gagné. Et comme je ne peux pas vous faire confiance pour le moment, si dans mon immense bonté je vous autorise à sortir, je peux vous assurer que je vous surveillerai de très près, je vous suivrai comme votre ombre s'il le faut._

_- Bon, et bien, c'est d'accord_, convint docilement Harry.

De toute façon, compte tenu des récents évènements, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de recommencer les mêmes erreurs et de provoquer une nouvelle colère de Snape. Il était décidé à se tenir à carreau cette fois-ci et si pour cela il devait être privé de sortie comme les enfants, et bien soit ! Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose.

_- Ce n'est pas tout, Potter_, ajouta Severus en sachant qu'il allait aborder à présent le sujet le plus difficile. _Je veux aussi que vous vous fassiez aider._

_- Comment ça ?_ demanda Harry avec appréhension. _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?_

_- Ce n'est pas simplement avec ce genre de mesure que vous cesserez de vous autodétruire. Pour cela, vous devez faire votre deuil et la meilleure des façons, c'est de parler de votre souffrance…_

_- Non, s'il vous plaît, non_, gémit Harry en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, _pas ça…_

_- Dès lundi, nous irons voir un psychomage réputé afin que vous suiviez une thérapie et ce n'est pas négociable_, affirma Severus qui se forçait à rester inébranlable.

L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa qu'Harry se mettrait en colère mais au lieu de ça, le jeune homme éclata en sanglots.

_- S'il vous plaît non… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez… je ne vous décevrai plus… je vous le promets…_, supplia Harry entre deux sanglots.

_- Regarde-moi_, dit doucement Severus en tenant le jeune homme par les épaules. _Ce n'est pas une punition. Tu as besoin d'aide et je te promets que tout ira bien. Je serai là._

…

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?_ demanda Harry qui avait rejoint Severus dans son laboratoire, quelques heures après leur conversation.

Le soir était tombé et une légère brise venait agréablement rafraîchir la pièce.

_- J'essaye de créer une nouvelle version de la potion de sommeil et pour l'instant… c'est un lamentable échec_, répondit amèrement Severus en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette rageur la mixture verte qui mijotait dans un chaudron.

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce qu'il est impossible de faire une potion de sommeil sans ses principaux ingrédients de base, Potter, _soupira Severus en cherchant dans l'armoire de nouveaux ingrédients.

_- Non, je voulais dire pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

Severus farfouilla dans les étagères quelques minutes encore au lieu de répondre, bien qu'il ait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait sous la main.

_- Parce que vous ne supportez pas l'original et qu'un peu de repos ne vous ferait pas de mal, Potter_, dit-il sans se retourner.

_-Vous… Merci, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire_, bafouilla Harry, touché par les efforts du sorcier.

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me remerciez, Potter, je viens de vous dire que c'était un échec !, _fit remarquer le maître des potions, légèrement grincheux.

_- C'est l'intention qui compte, surtout que vous n'êtes même pas obligé de faire ça, _dit Harry en souriant, _et puis vous êtes le meilleur dans ce domaine, je suis sûr que vous y parviendrez tôt ou tard. _

_- Passez-moi cet agitateur au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! _rouspéta Severus en agitant la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

N'empêche qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment de la part du jeune homme, surtout qu'il semblait sincère, et ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas flatté.

_- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? _proposa le Gryffondor qui détestait rester sans rien faire.

_- Quand je voudrai tout faire sauter, je vous appellerai, Potter ! _répondit Snape de sa voix doucereuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement digne de Snape de se moquer de ses piètres compétences en matière de potions. C'est vrai que ça n'avait jamais été sa matière préférée mais il était sûr que le professeur qu'il avait eu durant sa scolarité y était pour quelque chose. Mais il ne balancerait pas de nom !

_- Vous exagérez ! Je n'étais pas si mauvais et je vous ferai remarquer que j'ai eu mes aspics en potion._

_- Merlin sait comment ! _railla l'autre sorcier, goguenard.

_- Allez, s'il vous plaît ! C'est promis, je ne ferai rien exploser, _insista Harry avec un grand sourire innocent et les deux mains en l'air pour prouver sa bonne foi.

_-Très bien Potter, _soupira Severus qui n'était pourtant pas convaincu_. Vous pouvez commencer à couper les racines d'asphodèle. Quand vous aurez fini, faites bouillir la solution d'opium en ajoutant ensuite trois gouttes de venin de serpent. Juste trois gouttes ! _

_- Ok, pas de soucis !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus lançait un sort pour faire disparaître la fumée tandis qu'Harry avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

_- Oups ! J'ai peut-être dû faire tomber une quatrième goutte de venin par mégarde, _s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant.

_- Non, vous croyez ?_ ironisa le maître des potions avec un sourire moqueur. _Irrécupérable, Potter, vous êtes irrécupérable ! _

_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je faisais de mon mieux à Poudlard mais mon professeur de potion ne m'aimait pas ! _riposta le jeune homme en affichant un air indigné.

_- Quel argument de défense, Potter ! Je plains ce pauvre homme qui a dû souffrir le martyr pour essayer de vous inculquer ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite part de cet art si délicat !_

_- Ne le plaignez pas trop, il était horrible avec nous et c'est plutôt nous qu'il faisait souffrir ! _

_- Un grand homme à ce que je vois !_

Harry éclata de rire et Severus se permit un sourire, caché derrière son carnet de notes. C'était tellement plus agréable de se chamailler gentiment au lieu de se disputer sans cesse.

_- Bon allez, je recommence_, s'exclama le jeune homme déterminé en remontant les manches de son tee-shirt.

_- Certainement pas, Potter ! Je tiens à ma vie alors éloignez-vous de ce chaudron_.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ?_

_- Vous savez réaliser une décoction ?_

_- Vous plaisantez ? C'est du niveau de première année !_

_- Vous avez raison, Potter ! Finalement, vous n'aurez qu'à peser les ingrédients que je vous passerai, décida Severus, une lueur narquoise dans les yeux. _

_- Ah, ah, très drôle !_ s'esclaffa faussement Harry.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent la préparation de la potion prototype tout en continuant à bavarder de tout et de rien. C'était vraiment une agréable soirée et les deux hommes semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'il y avait eu une horrible tempête dans le manoir quelques heures plus tôt.

_- Je… j'ai remarqué que vous employiez mon prénom et que vous me tutoyiez quelques fois_, dit doucement Harry en jouant nerveusement avec un torchon.

Severus se raidit légèrement avant de répondre sur la défensive.

_- Je n'aurais pas dû, ça ne se reproduira pas, Potter_.

_- Non ! Je n'ai pas dit que ça me gênait, au contraire. J'aime bien quand vous m'appelez Harry et j'aimerais bien que vous continuiez, si vous voulez bien évidemment_, rectifia rapidement le jeune homme.

_- Très bien. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir… Harry_, consentit le sorcier après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

_- Et… est-ce que je pourrais vous appeler Severus ?_ ajouta timidement le jeune homme en se mordant les lèvres.

_- Dans vos rêves, Potter !_

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Nous ne sommes plus professeur et élève ni des étrangers mais deux adultes qui vivons sous le même toit. Et puis ce serait plus convivial, vous ne pensez pas ?_

_- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas intimement, n'est-ce pas ?_ ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Severus, sarcastique.

Harry qui avait saisi l'allusion vira au rouge tomate, les yeux fixés sur les racines qu'il venait de hacher.

Bon d'accord! C'est lui, Severus, qui avait proposé d'enterrer la hache de guerre un peu plus tôt et d'oublier le fâcheux incident. Mais la tentation de se "venger" un tout petit peu était décidément trop grande ! Harry était tellement embarrassé à ce sujet _ encore plus que lui_ qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner cette gêne à son avantage. Salazard aurait été fier de lui !

Et puis, Harry était encore plus séduisant quand il rougissait !

_- Vous pouvez également m'appeler par mon prénom,_ _Monsieur Potter_, finit-il par dire, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

_- Très bien. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir… Severus !_ répondit nonchalamment Harry en imitant le maître des potions.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire devant le sourcil haussé de l'homme aux robes noires. La conversation reprit naturellement et malgré le nouvel échec de la potion, l'humeur des deux hommes resta au beau fixe.

Lors du dîner, Harry prit le temps d'observer plus attentivement son ancien professeur. L'homme restait un mystère pour lui. C'était Snape mais il semblait tellement humain, tellement plus accessible. Peut-être que la fin de la guerre lui réussissait mieux qu'à lui. En tout cas, il n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier autant sa compagnie, surtout après ce qui c'était passé.

Ce nouveau point de départ était une bonne chose et il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance. Même si pour cela, il devait affronter des crétins de psychomages. Rien que l'idée le rendait malade. Mais il allait tenir le coup. Et puis, comme le lui avait dit le sorcier, il n'était pas seul.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à m'inonder de reviews, je sais nager ! Au pire, je prendrai une bouée ! ^v^<p>

Prochain chapitre : rendez vous chez le(s) spy(s) ;-) et le rapprochement entre Harry et Severus continue ! Alors à bientôt !


End file.
